


Dancing In The Dark

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael," Then a pause and more concerned. "Michael, what happened?"<br/>"I haven't figured that out yet."  Kitt cringed, Michael's voice was so weak.<br/>"I have some news."  Realizing the fragile state the young man was in, Devon tried to break this gently.<br/>"I'm listening." His voice was a little stronger, dreading what was about to come.<br/>"Bonnie is missing." Devon stated in monotone. </p>
<p> 2001 Winner: Best long story<br/>2001 Winner: Best Romantic Scene<br/>2003 Edward's Awards Nominated for Best  Adult Longtimer Story<br/>2005 Winner of The Longtimer Award</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Dark

Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson. 

Many thanks to Elfin, my closest friend, my greatest inspiration, the one who reminded me why I love this. 

I Turn To You - copyright Melanie C 2000  
I'll Be Your Eyes - Copyright Paul Janz 1987  
Dancing In The Dark - Copyright S Welsh 2001 

 

When the world is darker than I can understand,  
When nothing turns out the way I planned,  
When the sky turns gray and there's no end in sight,  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night,  
I turn to you,  
Like a flower leaning towards the sun,  
I turn to you 'cause you're the only one,  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down, 

Mel C 

 

Dancing In The Dark  
by Tomy 

 

Outside the FLAG mansion, everything was as neat and organized as usual, except for one thing.  
"Hey!" Michael tried to duck the spray from Kitt's wipers as he walked by. "No fair, sneak attacks." Running, the car followed, periodically sending a light spray over Michael's head.  
"All's fair in love and war." Kitt taunted.  
"Yeah, and this is war." Reaching down, Michael grabbed a handful of mud and flung it behind him. The satisfying sound of it hitting it's mark preceded Michael running inside. Devon frowned as the younger man jogged past. Once Michael was out of sight, the smile broke through. Glancing out to the driveway, Kitt stood, with a rather large brown streak across the driver's side window. 

 

* 

Their meeting was simple and unplanned. Michael had wandered over to the garage to ask Kitt if he wanted to go for a drive. Hearing Bonnie laughing, he turned towards her office and stopped. Inside, chatting happily with Bonnie was another woman. Having caught sight of Michael, Bonnie waved for him to enter.  
"Michael, meet Danielle Weaver. An old high school friend of mine..." Michael stopped paying attention to Bonnie's words as the stranger turned in her chair to face him. 'Wow,' the one simple word entered his head before he found his voice. "Nice meeting you." The formalities of pleasantry gave him a moment to look her over. Dark auburn hair hung to just below her shoulders, petite hands, but with a startlingly strong grip and the eyes....he'd never seen such a deep shade of green before, outlined by an almost amber ring.  
"So this is your 'big brother'?" Michael cringed inside and out.  
"Oh no, not you too?"  
Bonnie giggled at Michael's obvious discomfort. "Yes I tell everyone about you and how you abuse my baby."  
"I, um, think I'm gonna go for a drive. Escape the Tigress as it may be?" With that he ducked out of the office. 

Hearing an engine start, Danielle turned to her friend. "You didn't mention how handsome he is."  
Bonnie raised a knowing eyebrow. "I figured I didn't have to."  
"I guess this means I don't get to meet Kitt?"  
Noting her disappointment, Bonnie asked, "How long are you in town?"  
"Here to stay. The paper has offered me a full time reporter's position."  
"That's wonderful!" Bonnie beamed at her closest friend. "Why don't you stay at my apartment until you find yourself a place?"  
"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude. I know we've kept in touch, but it's been awhile since we've dormed together."  
"I know," came the mischievous answer. "But think of all the trouble we can get into now. I should let Michael teach you how to pick locks."  
Absentmindedly she responded, "I bet that's not the only thing he's good at." Realizing she'd spoken aloud, Dany spun to see that Bonnie had been too distracted making a phone call to hear. 

 

* 

 

Michael drove back a few hours later to find the two women still talking.  
"They must have quite the past." Michael sat inside the car watching the girls giggle in the office. "I think I'm afraid to ask."  
"They *are* class mates." Sometimes he felt Michael could be so dense.  
"I know, that's what scares me." The silence that followed let Michael know that Kitt had no idea what he was talking about. "Haven't you heard all of Bonnie's stories?"  
"What stories?" If Kitt could blink in confusion, he'd be doing so now.  
"She used to have a reputation for being quite the practical joker."  
"Bonnie!"  
"Yip, our Bonnie." Smiling, he faced the modulator, "where do you think you got it from?"  
"I assumed from your antics."  
"Antics??!! Thanks a lot."  
Turning serious, Kitt voiced a simple question, one that had been on his mind since earlier. "You are attracted to her?"  
Eyes opening wide in what might of been surprise, he took a breath before answering. "I think you know me better than I know myself. I am, very much so." Tilting his head he looked back to the office. The two were making their way towards them. It had been a long time since someone had caught his attention so thoroughly. He had begun to wonder if anyone was ever going to. His own bodily reactions to her disturbed him. Yet there was more to it. This wasn't just a simple rise in hormones. Danielle had a presence to her, one that made you look in her direction. The same kind that Michael possessed. Exiting the car, he nodded his greeting.  
"Finally you're back. I promised to introduce Dany to Kitt." Bonnie moved to beside her baby and sat gently on his hood. "Dany, meet Kitt, Kitt, this is Danielle Weaver." Lovingly, she caressed his hood. Making it difficult for him to remember his manners. "It's nice to meet you Ms Weaver."  
"Dany, please Kitt." Walking around she gazed with an open mouth at the car. Returning to stand beside her friend, she lay a hand on the side of the car, where the passenger window and T-top met. "He's warm? How can that be?" The temperature outside was cool for that time of year, leaving most cars cold to the touch.  
"It's the molecular bonded shell. And Kitt himself."  
"It's so soft. So alive."  
Michael smiled at the awe in her. She was so animated in every move, so graceful.  
"Thank you for the compliments." Kitt beamed in her presence. Not only was his mother showing him a great deal of affection, Dany was confirming something Michael had been trying to convince him of for years. He was alive, in every sense. Even the car body flowed with his life force. Kitt hummed with contentment.  
Bonnie continued the loving strokes, pride written all over her as Dany found her confidence and began asking questions. "Was he always so...alive?"  
"Self aware yes, right from activation in the mainframe, but he's grown up, learned from experiences. Not all of them good." She turned an evil glare at Michael.  
"I don't think there is a single problem with my partner's personality." Indignantly, he dropped down on the other side of the hood.  
"Thank you Michael."  
Chuckling at the interaction between friends, she had to know more. "He continues to learn?"  
"Just like you and me." Somehow, she managed to exude even more pride.  
"That's incredible. What was your basis for....his personality?"  
"He was given morals, for lack of a better term."  
"The Ten Commandments?"  
"Sort of. His primary function is to preserve human life, Michael's life being top on that list."  
"Why that directive?"  
"Kitt is the second AI to come out of Knight Industries. Let's just say they made a lot of mistakes with the first one. That lead them to make sure Kitt had certain personality traits."  
"You said his primary function, what else was there?" She was now touching the car, running her hands over most of him, distracting both Kitt and his driver with her sensual movements.  
"The next was to make sure his personality would compliment Michael, to be sure they could work together." Bonnie wasn't noticing.  
She stopped, her hands pausing on the spoiler, "How is that possible?"  
"I just coded it in." She made it sound so simple. "I spent a great deal of time working on the programming. Every one of his systems and responses had to be confirmed before he was allowed the car. The car itself can be very dangerous. Kitt is what makes the car beautiful and useful." Another hum wafted through the garage.  
With a dismissive tap, Bonnie stood. "I don't know about you two, but I have work to do." Turning to Dany, who was peering into the car. "I'll give you the keys and you can make yourself at home."  
"I hate to ask, but can I borrow your car?"  
"I'll drive you." Michael offered, knowing how much Bonnie hated being without her car.  
"Really?" Even Kitt could appreciate her excitement.  
"Of course, where's your stuff?"  
"I don't have much, I'll get it."  
As she walked to retrieve her bags, Bonnie turned to Michael, placing a hand on his arm. "Thanks."  
"No problem. She's gonna stay with you for awhile?"  
"Until she can find her own place." Bonnie handed Michael her spare keys. "I know you have a set, but Dany can have these."  
With a quick nod, he took them, fishing out his key chain from his jeans. Kitt had already popped the trunk and Dany loaded her two bags inside, laying them gently, as if she'd hurt him if they were flung. 

 

* 

 

They were halfway to Bonnie's before Kitt could no longer contain himself  
"May I Michael?"  
He'd been waiting for this, "be my guest."  
Counting down from 3, Kitt took control.  
"What are you...?" Dany squeaked as Michael let go of the steering wheel. Then gaped when the car drove on. "He can drive?"  
"Yup."  
"He drives so smoothly." Looking from the wheel to the road, she calmed, amazed beyond words.  
"Bonnie taught him."  
"Thank Heaven for small mercies." She had the most captivating laugh Michael had ever heard. Silently he thanked Kitt for taking control of the car, 'cause he wasn't sure if he had the concentration to keep a straight line at the moment.  
"The smoothest you'll ever experience. He asked me to teach him emergency maneuvers early on in our partnership. It wasn't long before we were trying to outdo each other. Kitt does have more control in quick skids after a turbo boost." At least giving details distracted him.  
Frowning, she turned to him. He was so at ease, his arms crossed loosely in front of his chest. "Turbo Boost? What's that?"  
"He jumps."  
"Say what?" Her voice deepened.  
"He can jump. I think our record of height is well over 100 feet and distance, I can't remember, but it's constantly increasing."  
"I hate to be a pest, but how far is it to Bonnie's place?"  
"5.23 minutes, unless we hit a red light, in which case.."  
"He definitely has his own personality." Interrupting Kitt, she faced Michael. Finding him staring at her, she blushed slightly, but didn't turn away.  
Nodding in agreement, "That he does."  
'Bonnie said he was good looking, but he's more than that. Those eyes, they're breath taking'  
Kitt stopping by the curb in front of the apartment complex brought both passengers back to reality.  
Carrying one of the bags for Dany, Michael lead her through the building. Second floor, two doors down on the right hand side, Michael stopped.  
Dany watched him closely, his movements were self assured, almost arrogant. She had to look up at him. Her respectable 5'6 left her staring at the top of his chest. Not a view she minded.  
Opening the door, Michael handed her the keys. "For you. Round outside, square inside."  
"You've been here?" For some reason she wanted to know just how close Bonnie was to her handsome co worker.  
"A few times." Suddenly realizing the implication in the question, he tried to find a tactful way to explain his relationship with Bonnie. "She's asked me to bring Kitt a few times, plus a few Foundation get togethers and I helped her move in." Shrugging he hoped he got the message across.  
Smiling up at him, her next words floored him. "We're playing quite the game here huh?"  
"Sorry?" She was blunt alright.  
"Look, I know I'm being direct here, but, there's something between us, right?"  
"I'm glad you noticed it." His heart was pounding. "So what do you want to do about it, if anything?"  
"I want to get to know you." She was absolutely sure he was going to tell her where to shove that idea.  
"Gladly. How about lunch tomorrow?"  
"Can I call you?" She noticed his expression fall and couldn't help the smile. "No, no, that's not what I mean. I'm expected in the paper tomorrow and I don't know how long I'll be. I have no idea whether I'm going to have time for lunch, or maybe we'll have to wait for dinner."  
The radiant smile she recieved weakened her knees. Pulling a card and a pen from his jacket, he scribbled a number on the back. "This is the direct line to Kitt. Try the Foundation first, but if not, you can reach me here."  
Smiling just as brightly, feeling like a school girl, she accepted the keys and the card.  
"I'd better get back before Bonnie thinks we kidnapped you." Watching him leave she bit back the comment that popped into her head. 'Like that would be a bad thing?' 

 

* 

 

For some reason Kitt telling him there was an incoming call on their private line surprised Michael. He'd been thinking so much about Danielle that he'd almost driven past the facility that he and Kitt were to drop off files to earlier. That lead to a barrage of remarks from a very amused Kitt, who was more than happy to use this ammunition against his driver, leaving Michael in fits of embarrassed laughter.  
Hitting the buttons, he answered. "Hello."  
"Hi, Michael it's Dany. I tried the Foundation first, but they said you were out." Kitt couldn't believe Michael's relieved and excited reaction to her voice.  
"No problem, we're on our way back in now." Looking around, a little disconcerted, "I don't even know what time it is."  
"Four twenty Michael." Kitt answered.  
Raising his eyebrows, he shrugged. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't make plans."  
"Are you available tonight?"  
"Our ETA to the Foundation is one hour and twenty minutes."  
"Does Kitt always do that?"  
With great affection, Michael answered. "He knows me better than I know myself. After so many years working together he can almost read my mind. Anyway, as to your previous question, what time are you finished at the paper?"  
"Another hour or so."  
"How about I pick you up there?"  
"I really don't want to wait around here."  
"You won't"  
"But?"  
"I know, but Kitt and I have some open highway to make up time."  
"You're going to speed?"  
"I'm already doing well over 100. This is slow for us."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He was laughing. "Remember Kitt can scan ahead for any...disruptions."  
"I think I'm going to have a rough time equating Kitt the car to regular driving vehicles."  
"That's because he's not a 'regular vehicle'."  
"I don't know if I want to know this, but what's your regular speed?"  
"On open road, around 120 to 150. We do obey speed limits within town lines, unless there is a legitimate reason."  
"That makes me feel better, I think."  
"So how 'bout it? Nice causal dinner at a quiet restaurant."  
"Sounds nice."  
"Good. I'll meet you in front of the paper in just over an hour."  
"I'll be waiting."  
"I'll see ya."  
With that Michael cut the connection, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. 

 

After picking up Danielle, Michael drove across town to a place he knew would not only be quiet, but far from any prying Foundation eyes.  
Kitt perked up inside his CPU recognizing the spot as he pulled in. They hadn't been here in a long time. Since Stevie actually. Michael's choice of location spoke volumes. 

"Are you going to be okay here Kitt?"  
"Of course. Take your time and don't walk past the table."  
Firing a dirty look inside the car, between clenched teeth he growled, "shut up!" Slamming the door, trying not to laugh, he went to take his date inside.  
The hostess seated them near the back, beside a softly burning fireplace.  
"Michael, I need to clarify something, before....we continue."  
Looking up from his coffee, he waited, watching her anxious expression. "B said to expect certain things from you." Michael groaned, having an idea of what Bonnie had told her.  
"Look, I know I haven't been the most...consistent in my life, but, I have no intentions of a one night stand. If that's what you're thinking. This," he motioned between the two of them, "is different from anything I've experienced before. I don't believe in 'love at first sight'."  
"Then why are we here?"  
"'Cause I think I changed my mind."  
Relaxing, she nodded. "Okay, part two. We both know we live erratic lives. As a reporter I can be called away at any time. Just like you and Kitt can."  
"I got ya. No panicking if one or the other suddenly has to leave."  
"Or if you can't reach me. I have a pager and I'll give you the number, but if I'm in a press conference, or conducting an interview it will be off. I just want you to know that I'm not ignoring you, or avoiding you. You understand the lifestyle."  
"That I do. Can I ask a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Don't listen to a word Bonnie says about me okay."  
That deep, captivating laugh surrounded him again. "Okay. But I ask the same of you. We did some pretty wild things in high school."  
"Like?" Eyebrows raised, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Like I learned how to break and enter. That reminds me, B said you can teach me to pick a lock."  
Chuckling with surprise, "What would you need that trick for?"  
"We reporters don't always play the game by the books. If I need a scoop, I'm going for it. Any way need be."  
"I'll teach you. It takes a delicate touch."  
"That I have." Left staring at her, flooded with the implication in her words, Michael let the topic drop. 

 

* 

Bonnie watched Kitt pull into the lot. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked herself as Michael helped Dany out of the car.  
A few minute later she heard the key in the door and watched her friend walk in.  
"Hey. I expected you to still be at the Foundation." Dany dropped the keys on the table beside the door.  
"Are you hungry?" Nice, discrete way to find out the information that she wanted.  
"No, Michael and I went to dinner."  
"Dany I.."  
"B, stop. I know what you said. But I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions." Dany stopped, a question nagging at her, she turned to face Bonnie. "Did he dump you or something?"  
Jaw dropping, eyes flying open, Bonnie couldn't believe the question she'd just been asked. Hotly, she fired at Dany, "No, never! I never even went out with him."  
"Ah, I got it. Look B, I'm not trying to pick a fight."  
"Sorry. I just worry about you."  
"There is no need. Actually, I asked him straight out what his intentions were."  
"And? What did he say?" The suspense was killing her. Michael, being put on the spot. This could be good.  
"That he had no intentions of this being a one night stand." Smiling shyly, "He said that he never believed in love at first sight, until now."  
For the second time that night Bonnie's jaw hit the ground. Never, in all the time she had known Michael had she ever heard of him saying something like that. He wasn't one for cheesy lines, but this, this was different. "Maybe he is serious."  
"I hope so. I have never encountered a man like that before. I mean, he's a man, not a guy. You know what I'm trying to say?"  
Giggling Bonnie pulled her friend down to the couch. "Yes I do. I've known him for a long time now and I have thought about seeing him. But it's not something I figured would work."  
In a teasing tone Dany nudged her, "your loss is my gain. I can't believe tonight. And Kitt, he..he reads Michael like a book."  
"Um hum. It's amazing isn't it."  
"Is that what he was programmed to do?"  
"No, not at all. They were supposed to work together, not live together. The best piece of advice I can give you, is get to know Kitt as well as Michael because those two are inseparable."  
"I don't want to interfere."  
Bonnie put a hand up at her friends concern. "It's Michael's decision. Lets just say that the women in his life have not always been kind to him."  
"Oh, I was worried you'd say that."  
"Why?"  
"More emotional baggage. Great."  
"I didn't say that. Or at least that's not what I meant. Michael, is just Michael."  
"He is one of a kind isn't he?"  
The two sat, smiling from ear to ear like two school girls, finding love for the first time.  
"You aren't going to be upset if I pursue this?"  
Bonnie blinked, slightly taken aback. "Why should I? Sure I love him, but he's more like a brother, a big pain in the ass one. Look if it works out for the two of you, then I don't have to deal with his temper."  
"Sounds intriguing. I would certainly *love* to handle him."  
"When did you become so forward?"  
"Am I shocking your sensibilities?"  
"Well, no, it's just.."  
"I'm bugging you. Michael was just as shocked when I came out and asked him. The reaction is worth it. I've never seen your eyes pop out like that. And Michael, he looked like someone had shoved a hot poker at him."  
"You unnerved Michael? I'm impressed."  
"Thank you, I'm off to bed. I'm sure I'm going to have some sweet dreams." Winking at Bonnie, she disappeared into the spare room, closing the door behind her.  
Shaking her head at the closed door, Bonnie stood. "Heaven help you Michael, you have no idea what you're getting into. She's far too much like you." 

 

* 

"Michael is this a new record?" Kitt asked a few weeks later as they made their way home after what had been a very intense assignment. Michael had ended up in the hospital, again, with a slash wound to his arm and side, requiring a large amount of stitches.  
"Is what a record?" He was tired, sore and looking forward to seeing someone.  
"It's been four weeks and you are still talking about her."  
Smiling as he dozed in the dark interior, "I told you this felt different."  
"Are you thinking marriage?"  
"No, not at all, but long term for sure." Frowning, then grimacing as he sat up, he looked pointedly at the dash. "Is there something bothering you Kitt?"  
"I was just wondering.." He broke off, unsure if he should continue.  
"Come on Pal, you can ask me anything, you know that."  
"I was wondering, where this leaves us?"  
"Us? What do you mean...." Then it clued in, "Kitt, I'm not leaving the Foundation. If Dany asked me that, it would be the end of it."  
"You have been distracted of late."  
"I know." He smiled guiltily.  
"Is she what you were thinking about while Tangoing with.."  
"No, of course not! How the hell could you ask me that? Jesus, Kitt, I was too busy trying to keep my scalp."  
"Michael, please understand. I had to ask." It was a desperate plea.  
Highly disappointed, Michael punched the 'manual' button. "No, Kitt, you didn't" They drove the rest of the way in silence. 

 

* 

Out behind the Foundation facilities, Michael sat in the window of Dany's new car. Windows down, doors locked, Kitt behind them, he had begun to instruct Dany in the fine art of lock picking. Using the two, easily concealed pieces of metal, he quickly popped the door.  
"It's simple, once you get the feel."  
Taking the tiny tools, she dropped down on both knees. Michael relocked the door, then stood behind her.  
"Okay, larger one first, then smaller underneath." Trying different angles, she attempted to duplicate the movements Michael had just shown her. It refused to work. Looking closer, she just couldn't figure it out.  
"You're thinking too much." Crouching on one knee, he reached around her, guiding her hands. "Don't look, feel the tumblers."  
She was finding it awfully hard to concentrate with his arms around her, his chest just behind her back and his breath against her neck. It would be so easy to lean back into him. With his guidance, the lock turned. She turned her head towards his. He was facing her, a serious look on his face as his eyes moved over her.  
"What?"  
"You have chameleon hair."  
"Huh?"  
"In some lights it's dark red, but out here, it changes from red to blond to platinum." Taking his hand from hers, he swept a lock of her hair back from her face.  
Hearing Kitt's scanner track, she focused on her car. Trying again, Michael only guided her one hand, letting her get a feel for what she was doing. A few seconds later the lock popped.  
"Okay, try again." He stood, locking the door and stepping back.  
Two tries and the door opened. "I did it." She beamed up at him.  
"I never doubted it. I figured you would be able to grasp the idea of feel."  
Unable to contain the smile, yet thinking better than to point out the innuendo in his sentence, she stood and hugged him.  
He couldn't believe it. Closing his eyes, he held her, splaying his hands over her back. Trying to capture the feel of her arms around his neck.  
"Michael. Devon is calling."  
Breaking away with a smile, "that man has the worst timing." Stepping back, her beeper went off. "Real life calls again. I'll call you later." Handing back the tools, she jogged to her car. Sighing contentedly, he returned to his responsibilities. 

 

* 

 

It had only been two days this time, but for some reason it felt like an eternity for both of them. Hearing about Dany was getting old for Kitt. Anytime Michael opened his mouth, it seemed like her name came out. Considering their last conversation, Kitt refused to say anything to his driver. Life was definitely changing. Right down to the topics the pair spoke about, when they weren't discussing Michael's new interest.  
Kitt sighed, watching Michael talk to an informant. The word on the street was there would soon be some high tech plans for sale. No one knew what exactly, or where this rumor began. Buyers however, were jumping on the bandwagon. Payment amounts were increasing substantially. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Though the merchandise was to be available soon, no timetable had been set. So, they were just spinning their wheels, wasting time.  
In a huff, Michael dropped into the car. "This is nuts. I could be on a beach somewhere, or doing something useful, like watching cement set."  
"Why don't you call it a day and call her. Before you drive me, figuratively and literally off the deep end."  
Mood changing in an instant, he smiled at his partner. "I might just do that." After a pause, "I mean call her. I'll drive you over the deep end another day."  
"I appreciate you notifying me ahead of time." Laughing, he peeled out of the alleyway. 

 

* 

Kitt observed the interaction between his driver and Dany. They sat on a blanket on the riverbank, sipping wine and talking. Kitt knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't seem to divert his attention. He felt himself longing for something he could never have. Something that had never crossed his CPU before. But Michael looked so happy, sitting with her along the river's edge. It was a romantic sight. Michael had been spending more and more time with Danielle, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could see why. None of the other women that had entered their lives had supported the lifestyle. Dany accepted not only the dangers, but Kitt as well. He liked her and that fact drove him crazy. On one hand, she was a lovely woman, kind, considerate, and absolutely in love with Michael, but not possessive. On the other hand, all Kitt could feel was jealousy. He was watching her take his driver away from him. This *was* unlike any relationship Michael had ever been involved in. Sure he loved Stevie, but this was more intense. Dany didn't seem to expect any changes within Michael's life.  
Soft laughter caught his attention. Dany was lying back against the grass and Michael was sitting over her as they talked. That was another thing that bothered Kitt. He wasn't sure why, it just did.  
Sighing to himself, he completed a routine scan. Nothing. Only the wildlife joined them on the warm moonlit summer's night. It was just too perfect. 

"Hey Kitt, wakey, wakey." Michael smiled as the lights came on inside the car.  
"Have a nice nap?" Dany asked as she settled into the passenger seat.  
"I don't sleep. I power down."  
"Grrruuummmpy. You are not a night hawk are you?"  
"Nope, that's my department. But he is annoyingly cheerful in the mornings." She watched as Michael instinctively hit a small button on the steering column, starting the engine.  
"A perfect match. Who's more irritable when tired?"  
"He is," both partners accused in unison, causing Dany to double over in giggles. 

Parking in the driveway of Dany's rented house, Michael walked her to the door. From his point of view, it all happened in slow motion. One minute he was standing in front of her doorway, intending just a slight peck on her cheek before calling it a night. The next thing he knew, she was in his arms and he was kissing her and rather enjoying it. There was something in this kiss, a fire he had never experienced before. It wasn't desire, nor passion, it was love, deep seeded love. It was delicate, the way she ran her tongue over his, over his lips, yet letting him lead. He held her tightly, feeling her arms around his neck, holding him with the same possessiveness. He'd never experienced anything like this and was lost within it.  
Kitt whimpered. He'd now lost Michael. It was no longer only the two of them. They'd said before that they couldn't possibly share one another, but it was happening. He had no claim over his driver. There was no reason for him to feel this way, but it was getting worse. Now they were kissing. The relationship had blossomed. He not only had to share his mother, but his best friend as well. He looked to blame the woman who stood in Michael's arms, but he couldn't find it within himself to do so. He kept trying to talk to Michael, but it always came out wrong. He wasn't able to voice his feelings. Michael's attitude towards him had not changed, at least not as yet. Their lives were changing though, and had done so drastically in the past five minutes.  
The door opening caught Kitt off guard. Gunning the engine, Michael looked towards the house with a lazy smile.  
Kitt's heart sank. "Aren't you staying the night?" Why he'd asked with such a nasty tone was beyond him.  
Michael shifted a confused gaze to the modulator. "Hell no. This is not something to rush into." That was not the answer Kitt wanted to hear. 

 

* 

 

"Kitt?" Bonnie's voice cut through his thoughts early the next morning.  
"Yes Bonnie?" At least he could answer normally.  
"Why is there such a strain on your energy reserves? Is something wrong?"  
This was probably the best time to broach this subject. "Bonnie, how do you feel about Michael seeing Danielle?"  
"So this is what's bothering you." Opening the drivers door, she sat back inside. "Kitt we have no say over what they do with their lives."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
Something had been nagging at her, since Dany appeared a few months ago, though she was sure it was her imagination. "How about if you tell me what you think?"  
"I think I'm jealous."  
"Really?" That caught her off guard. "Why?"  
"Because he's mine." The force behind Kitt's statement took her completely by surprise. "I mean.."  
"Don't even try lying to yourself. Is that the most honest you've been since this began?"  
The single word, "yes." softly filled the cabin.  
"Good, now what else are you feeling. Don't hide your feelings from me. I won't tell."  
"I know you won't Bonnie. I'm unsure how to express myself however."  
"I know that one, just start."  
"I like her....I'm just...I can't place an emotion to it."  
"Gut feeling?"  
"Yes. Do you feel it as well?"  
"Yes I do. Don't ask me to tell you why. I can't. This is a long way from what she was like in school. Maybe that's part of it."  
"Why doesn't Michael see it?"  
Taking a deep breath, "because he's in love."  
"I'm not sure I like the events unfolding before us."  
"Me neither, but it's Michael's life and he has a right to be happy."  
"I'm aware of that fact, but why.."  
Bonnie smiled, "Aren't we enough?"  
"Essentially yes." His tone belied his unsureness. This was a topic he needed to discuss, yet he didn't like his own reactions.  
Gently, Bonnie hoped to be able to explain a few aspects of human nature to her still young and naive AI. "Kitt, I know that you understand this in some context, but, people need..."  
"A lover?" Kitt finished for her.  
"Yes, I guess that's the best way to say this. Michael's life is constantly threatened, he needs someone who accepts him and you, you are still top priority to him."  
"I still don't understand, if he..." Kitt almost let it slip. "If we are so important to each other, why does he need Dany?"  
"Simply, because she's.."  
"Female." Kitt interrupted. "I think I understand it now."  
"Kitt, you know you're my baby, that I love you."  
"I know Bonnie."  
"Then talk to me when you need to. I am aware that for the most part, Michael is there for you, but if you're unsure, or need another point of view. Corner me, we'll go for a drive and talk."  
There was a relieved smile in his voice. "I'll remember that. And Bonnie?" She paused as she stepped out, turning to face his voice box. "I consider you my mother and I love you as well."  
Not expecting this, happy tears filled her eyes. Closing the door, she reached over his roof in the closest facsimile to a hug that Kitt had ever felt. 

 

* 

 

Having picked up Dany from her house late that Saturday evening, Michael drove to his favorite place, the beach. Parking the car, he found the perfect radio station. Sitting on the hood, he motioned for Dany to join him.  
"Kitt doesn't mind?"  
"Go ahead Dany. I don't mind at all." In honesty, he had an unreal urge to roll the car away.  
Watching the sun set, they lay back against the windshield. Dany curled into Michael's chest. His arms holding her there firmly. She'd never felt so content before. Strong arms holding her, his heart beat in her ear and a gorgeous bright pink sunset.  
"This is what it's all about isn't it?" She asked snuggling in closer.  
"Yes it is. Kitt and I come here often, to just...be." His voice through his chest was an octave deeper.  
"I can see why." Thinking for a second, she tipped her face up, staying against him, but able to see his face. "There is a connection between us, isn't there?"  
Shifting an amazed look at her, "You feel it too?"  
Unsure of her voice, she nodded.  
"It's good to hear. I was wondering if it was just my imagination."  
"Is this your imagination?" Lifting up, she kissed him. Rolling her onto her back, Michael took control of the kiss. Cradling her head in his hand, he deepened it, letting some of his weight rest against her.  
Breaking the kiss for a moment, he let his lips brush against hers as he spoke. "You're beautiful my chameleon." 

Kitt turned away from the two on his hood. Michael was letting her into their life. 'Their life.' He hadn't realized that was how he saw it. It wasn't. Michael was a man and he was a computer. The differences in expectations were exorbitant. Kitt would never have want for a lover. Sure he was loved, those around him openly showed their affection for him. Flesh, however had more specific needs. As Michael was proving on his hood. He was tactful, Kitt had to give him that. The kiss was broken shortly there after. The pair happily resumed their previous position. Remaining lying against one another long after the sun had gone down. 

 

* 

 

"Hi, yes the car is everything we thought it would be, and then some."  
"So the good Doctor is being co-operative?" Asked the deep male voice.  
"Exceedingly."  
"You are sure the AI was her creation?"  
"From the first chip. She has given me detailed descriptions of how she brought him to life."  
"And his driver?"  
"Will shortly be under my control." The complete confidence came with the statement.  
Knowing laughter came over the line. "Not surprising."  
"I have to admit to enjoying this assignment. He's rather a handsome and passionate man."  
"But no match for your feminine wiles?"  
"Is any man?" Before replacing the receiver, full laughter roared into her ear. 

 

* 

 

"Another day with nothing. Have we ever gone this long with such dismal results?"  
"I don't believe so." The AI's reply was just as frustrated.  
"Okay, rehash, the black market is positive that someone, somewhere is going to release some highly classified computer documents." Pausing at a red light, he wracked his brain for a connection. "No one knows who, where, when or how. Great. Did I miss something?"  
"Other than our destination the other day." Michael could have sworn he heard Kitt laughing at him.  
"Would you give up on that one!"  
"Not on your life."  
"You are *not* funny."  
"Michael, I'm receiving a call on our private line."  
"Nice save. From who?" Kitt had used *that* tone. The one that said 'you're either going to be highly amused by this or really mad.'  
"A Sargent Parker, concerning Danielle."  
"Patch it through." Holding his laughter for the moment, he waited for the details on what he was sure was going to be one hell of a humorous reason.  
"Mr Knight?"  
"Speaking."  
"I have a Danielle Weaver here, wishing to speak to you. Do you accept?"  
"Yes I do."  
A second later, a familiar subdued voice came over the line. "Hi Michael."  
"Dany, what in the world did you do?"  
"Got caught breaking and entering."  
That was it, he bust up laughing. "Where are you?"  
"District County Courthouse."  
"We're on our way."  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please quit laughing before you get here." That only made things worse. 

Walking up to the desk, the blond man looked up and frowned. "I shoulda known. What have you been teaching this girl?"  
"Nothing, Dave." Michael leaned in conspiratorially. "I don't get caught."  
"Yeah, right. How many times have you been in here?"  
"Too many." Kitt dryly commented over the comlink.  
"Stay out of this you." Michael was trying hard to keep his laughter in check. The smile that kept cracking through was proof he was losing. "Where is she?"  
"I'll go get her. You could teach her some manners too."  
Raising his arms, Michael could not accept blame in that department. 

A few minutes later Michael spotted Dany being lead out.  
Shamefaced, she stepped up to Michael, more than aware of the leering eyes behind her. "Hi Michael." She reached for a hug.  
"I can't believe you got yourself arrested." Laughter threatened as he held her briefly.  
Pushing away, fierce green eyes met dancing blue.  
Before he got himself in more trouble, he turned her, "lets get out of here."  
Once in Kitt, he let loose, almost giggling at her. "What, may I ask, were you doing?"  
"Getting my scoop. I told you.."  
"I know, I know." He put a hand up to stop her. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear more.  
"You have to teach me stealth techniques."  
He just looked at her. "No way, I've already created enough of a monster."  
"You can say that again." Kitt was just as amused at the woman sitting fuming in his passenger seat.  
In a huff, she slammed back against the seat. "Fine. Then I hope you enjoy rescuing me from that place."  
"Just make sure you only land yourself in jail when I'm in town."  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Oh, Hell yeah. I've taken more than enough ribbing myself. I figure I should share the bounty."  
"You're funny." She griped.  
"I know."  
"You two deserve each other." Michael and Dany turned to the modulator, then each other before nodding in agreement.  
Feeling a little better with Michael, she faced him. "Drop me off at B's will you?"  
Tipping his head, "okay, why?"  
"I forgot a few things when I left."  
"Do you need to be let in?"  
"Nope, I still have the keys. I haven't seen her since. Maybe we could all go for lunch."  
"Sounds good. I'd love to hear the stories you two have created."  
"It will not be a Dany bashing session."  
"You take all my fun away."  
"Not all." His head swung to face her mischievous gaze. Swallowing hard, he tried to ignore his body's reaction to her innuendo. Damn she was good at doing this to him. He was sure she knew it too.  
Michael stopped under the concrete awning of Bonnie's building.  
"Thanks." Dany leaned over to kiss him deeply for just a second before jumping out of the car and trotting out of sight. Watching her, he was left speechless. As far as he knew, she'd never been in jail before. She just took it in stride. Literally bouncing back in front of him. Then kissing him like that. He had never known such a short kiss to leave such a lasting impression. His lips still tingled.  
"Earth to Michael." Kitt was having far too much fun at his expense.  
"Alright, we're going." 

 

Dany watched Kitt burn rubber out of the lot. Once she was sure they had left, she began rummaging through Bonnie's apartment. She was sure she'd find diagrams, blue prints or whatever the plans for Kitt's CPU were called. They had to know what hardware was needed as well as the software. Slowly she made her way around the apartment. Under a table, she found her objective. A small safe. Pulling out a tiny device, she activated it. She had no idea how it worked, just how to work it. Pressing a few buttons it revealed the combination. The door clicked open. Inside were numerous files. Quickly she ascertained what she needed and began photographing. It didn't take long. Bonnie had always been an organized individual. All the files were nicely labeled, making Dany's job easy. She also knew Bonnie stayed at work late, unless Michael and Kitt were not expected in. But today they were home and Bonnie would want to give Kitt a once over before coming home. That left her a good chunk of time yet.  
Closing the files and replacing them exactly as she found them, Dany made her way to the guest room to pick up the sweater she had 'forgotten'. 

 

****** 

 

"Michael, how long are you going to be?"  
"I dunno, why?"  
"I'm not sure, I just have a bad feeling."  
Michael paused, staring at the dash, "You? Have a bad feeling? How so?"  
"I'd tell you if I could."  
"She just invited me for dinner. What's so suspicious about that? It's not the first time."  
"I just don't know." There was a touch of frustration in the AI's usually calm voice.  
"Well, I'll keep it in mind." Shrugging off his partner, Michael exited the car. 

 

Sipping his coffee, Michael could not keep his eyes from Dany as she cleared the table. Dinner had been nice, comfortable conversation and soft music in the background. He had forgotten what it was like to feel like this. He had fallen for her. A slow and steady ride to this point.  
Walking back to the table, Dany had been fiercely aware of Michael's eyes on her. Trying to act natural, she was sure she was failing miserably. Reaching across, his hand took hers. Leading her to the middle of the room, he gathered her into his arms beginning to sway to the music. Relaxing immediately, her hand around his shoulder, her head tucked under his chin while he held her, entwined hands resting against his chest.  
'This is heaven,' Michael thought to himself, not even bothering to contain the rising emotions. Taking the hand that was holding hers, he used it to tip her head up, bending to kiss her. Time stopped as she immediately responded.  
Swinging her into his arms, Michael carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He made her feel so light, so precious. This was what she had been waiting for. 

Kitt saw the light flick on in the upstairs room. The nagging feeling returned tenfold as the two silhouettes moved together. He could clearly see her slip his shirt off his shoulders, then he returned the gesture, pulling her sweater over her head. Michael's heartbeat was already increasing. He allowed himself to listen to it for a moment before the guilt hit him and he switched it off. The two slowly shifted to what Kitt assumed was the bed. Shortly thereafter the lights turned off. Scanner tracking madly for a few minutes, he had never felt like this before and he could not figure out why. Michael had spent many a night out before. But Dany triggered mistrust within him. Figuring it was his imagination, Kitt powered down, knowing his partner would not need him for a few hours. 

Michael had lifted her onto the bed, laying her on her back as he moved over her. He slowly removed the rest of her clothing. Gently, teasingly, one piece at a time, allowing his hands to touch each newly exposed section of her body. She arched, aching in a way she had never known before as his hands left her. Opening her eyes, she watched as he removed his clothing, unable to look away as he revealed his body to her. Joining her once again on the bed, he lay beside her, continuing his caresses as he kissed her lips again. The heat from his body caused her to shiver in delight. No man had ever affected her like this before. He was sure in his movements, but his slightly trembling hands belied his nervousness. Pressing into him, she allowed her hands to roam over his body. He was well put together. Strong, graceful from shoulder to loin. Lifting slightly away, hearing his disappointed moan, she plied kisses across his neck, over his collar bone, then pausing at each nipple, smiling at his sudden intake of breath as she touched the first one. He was responsive to her every touch, most men were too controlling to let themselves go like this. He trusted her, with his body and soul. His stomach was washboard fit the muscles rippling beneath her touch. When her hand finally reached his erection, he cried out, flipping her onto her back.  
Michael had known he was close to losing control, but her touch made him realize just how close. The last thing he wanted to do was lose control too soon. He wanted to be sure she was ready for him. Pressing down onto her, he kissed her again, letting her know exactly what she was doing to him.  
His kiss was demanding, causing her body to arch against his. She ached to be closer to him, be a part of him. She wanted him. That realization was shocking to her. Normally she had them whimpering for her. This time, the tables were reversed. His hand traveled to between her legs. There was no question in letting him touch her. As he did so, she recognized how much she wanted him.  
Exhaling, he placed his knees between hers. She allowed him with ease. He paused, struggling to hold back, to not force himself into her.  
"Please Michael," The breath across his lips was the only reason he was sure he had heard her plea. Giving in slightly, he let his body sink into hers.  
Immediately she grabbed onto him. Right from his entry she was lost. Having no choice but to let him set the pace, she clung to him. Her arms around his neck, her knees up to take him deeper, their lips locked in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. He moved within her with ease, filling her, taking her somewhere she had never dreamed of before. She was helpless, caught in the rocking of their bodies.  
When it took her, it surprised her. Her lips breaking from his as she cried out, pressing hard into him.  
Two or three more thrusts and he joined her in ecstasy. Taking her even higher as he buried himself deeply in her. Rolling onto his back, he stayed inside her, cradling her. She lay, with her head against his shoulder, still shuddering.  
"You okay?" His voice was breathy, his heart still racing, both of them breathing hard.  
She just nodded against his shoulder. He reached up, lifting her head to look at him. She had tears in her eyes.  
"What?" He was genuinely concerned, afraid he'd hurt her.  
"I've never...," was all she managed.  
"I thought that was what that was." Though he was already drifting, he brought her down for the softest, most romantic kiss she had ever known. She felt treasured. Shifting to lie beside him, regret filled her as she felt him slip out. He held her, gently caressing her, kissing the top of her head from time to time. Her head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder, she lazily traced patterns over his chest. The muscles continuing to ripple under her touch. Her whole body continued to tingle as she drifted to sleep, feeling safe in his arms. 

 

******** 

 

After all you're flesh and blood  
And when you fall hold on to love  
All of your life, you've been strong, you,ve been proud.  
A lonely island apart from the crowd  
Have faith, I'll be your eyes  
When you can't see the light  
When your tears blind your sight  
Like a candle, I will show the way  
I'll be your eyes  
When truth's hard to find  
When your heart cheats your mind  
When the dream dies. 

\- Paul Janz 

 

Waking a few hours into the night Dany looked down at the extraordinary man lying beside her. Leaning over him, she pressed her lips to his. Watching as a slight smile lit his face, but he didn't stir otherwise. Turning, she reached into her night side table, pulling out a syringe. Gently pressing it into his exposed arm, she depressed the plunger halfway, then stopped. Staring at him, she couldn't do it. Not after.... Crying softly, she lay over him. Allowing her naked body to cover his. Memorizing the feel. Her head against his shoulder she felt his pulse begin to slow, remembering how it had thundered against her earlier.  
"I'm sorry Michael, so sorry. If there was any other way." Getting dressed, she looked outside, towards the black car. Kitt was silent, the scanner track dark as he 'slept'. She was overwhelmed with unbelievable guilt. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with them. She was supposed to be a professional, but she couldn't complete her mission. Michael couldn't die. Not tonight. Not by her hand. Taking one more look at the man in her bed, she walked out the back to finish what she had begun. 

"Get up!"  
Groggy, Bonnie looked up. The room was dark, except for a small amount of light filtering in from the living area. "Dany what...?" Her eyes cleared enough to let her see the gun pointed at her. "What's going on?"  
"No need for questions, get dressed. We have a small excursion ahead of us."  
"Why? Where's Michael?" Bonnie froze when no answer came. "No..." She couldn't imagine that possibility. He couldn't be dead.  
Dany's smile bordered on evil. "I do have to say, he was one hell of a lover. What a nice way to shove off though."  
Swallowing hard, feeling her knees give way, Bonnie dropped back onto the bed. "Where's Kitt?"  
"Probably calling for his precious driver. Thinking he overslept after a wild night."  
Bonnie blinked a few times before continuing to follow orders. Out in the car, she finally gained enough courage to ask, "why me?"  
"Because you created such a stunning AI. There are those out there willing to pay unreal amounts for your knowledge. Now hold still." Before Bonnie could react, Dany pricked her arm. Then the world began to fade. 

 

* 

Waking up was strange. It wasn't his usual alertness right off the bat. This dragged. He tried to move, but he felt like his brain wasn't connected to his body. Opening his eyes slowly, he remembered where he was and a beautiful smile touched his lips. The sun was at mid sky, this wasn't normal. Okay, he wasn't a morning person, but Kitt would have had him up by now. Dany had probably gone into work, leaving him to sleep.  
"Michael. Michael please answer me." Kitt's desperate voice came over the comlink. He had been trying to rouse his partner every five minutes for hours, his concern growing in leaps when his partner's answer didn't come.  
"Kitt?" His voice wasn't right. He tried to move, and his body would have nothing to do with it. Fear hit him.  
"Michael, can you hear me?" Kitt had thought Michael not answering him was bad, now he was truly frightened.  
"I can hear you, I just can't move yet. Did you see Dany leave?"  
"No, I didn't. I powered down for a few hours. By the time I came back online, she was gone. I tried to reach you earlier."  
"How long have you been trying?"  
"Over four hours."  
Whoa, this was really wrong. He'd never been able to sleep though Kitt calling him. Standing, he fell forearms against the wall. Taking deep, gulping breaths, he tried to quell the nausea.  
"Michael?!" It took a few minutes before he could answer his panicked partner.  
"Oh, God Kitt... She must have slipped me something." Each word was difficult to form. With each breath, his body rebelled. Slowly, he regained his bearings and picked up his clothes.  
"I'm coming out Kitt. I think I'm going to need some help."  
For Michael to admit that said more than Kitt wanted to contemplate. Then he saw him. Using walls to support himself, Michael made his way through the house.  
Kitt brought the car across the grass to the entranceway. Stepping away from the house, he pitched, hands first onto the hood. Pausing, he struggled with his own body, willing himself to stand. Leaning on the car, he managed to get inside. Kitt left the door open for a few minutes, watching him, unable to do much else. Having an idea, he closed the door and activated the oxygen. Michael turned his head into the stream, breathing deeply. Feeling his head clear marginally.  
"Michael, Devon's calling."  
Nodding, then deciding better of it, "Patch him through."  
"Michael," Then a pause and more concerned. "Michael, what happened?"  
"I haven't figured that out yet." Kitt cringed, his voice was so weak.  
"I have some news." Realizing the fragile state the young man was in, he tried to break this gently.  
"I'm listening." His voice was a little stronger, dreading what was about to come.  
"Bonnie is missing." Devon stated in monotone.  
Michael's reaction terrified Kitt. The struggle, both mentally and physically was taking a terrible toll on him.  
"Devon, I need to take care of Michael." Devon's anger flared briefly, then looking at Michael, he realized something was terribly wrong on that front as well.  
"Understood Kitt. Bring him in as soon as possible." With that Kitt cut the communications link and scanned his partner.  
Michael heard the concern in his boss, but all he could do was concentrate on not throwing up.  
"There's a small puncture mark on the inside of your left elbow."  
"I know, I can feel it." Swallowing hard, he kept his voice. "Can you tell what she gave me?"  
"Cardiac inhibitor." Appalled, he double checked, disbelieving his own findings. "She must have misjudged the amount."  
"Misjudged, or couldn't do it? Kitt, I have to believe she's not that type of......" But she obviously was. "Jesus, she's been using me."  
Avoiding the subject for the moment, Kitt focused on getting his driver to help. "Do you think you can handle us heading back? You need to see the doctor."  
"Slowly Kitt. I'm not sure what my body is gonna do."  
Carefully, Kitt began what felt like the longest drive back to the Foundation. Numerous times Kitt had to pull over, just in time for Michael to lose control. Michael's body was fighting against the drug and Kitt began to fear that the strain might cause his heart to stop.  
Kitt alerted their arrival the moment he turned onto the driveway. When he pulled up, Devon and the doctor stood waiting. It took both of them to help Michael out of the car. He was pale, shivering and quickly losing the fight.  
Standing, if you'd call it that. His back supported against the car, Kitt broke canon. "I love you Michael." Closing his eyes he let his friends words surround him. Kitt would never know just how much hearing him say them helped.  
After Michael was lead inside, Devon placed a hand on the car. "He'll pull through." A shiver through the powerful frame was the only acknowledgment. 

Kitt waited and waited. His concern for Michael was growing unbearable. Sure he could feel his irregular heart beat through the comlink, but it wasn't enough. Having seen Michael's devastated reaction to learning of Bonnie's disappearance, created a fear and rage Kitt had never known before. That woman had gone out of her way to seduce his best friend then try to kill him. No matter what Michael said, Kitt believed she had meant to kill him. That did not sit well with the AI. Tapping into the police frequencies, he found no sign of a car fitting the description of Danielle's. It was all too premeditated. Had she set up Michael to make sure he was out of the way while she captured Bonnie. If she hurt his mother.....  
"Kitt?" Michael's call came across the link.  
Kitt startled, then a surge of relief flowed through him. "I'm here Michael. How are you?"  
"Weak, but we need to get moving."  
"But Michael, you are in no condition.."  
"Kitt please. She set me up. You tried to tell me and I ignored you. Please Pal, meet me at the door."  
With a sigh, Kitt conceded. This was not the time to argue. "Will do Michael." 

It took only two minutes for Kitt to travel the distance from his garage to the Foundation's front doors. He found Michael hanging onto the wall. Seeing this, he hurried to open the driver's door as close to his friend as possible. Stumbling over, Michael had to sit for a few minutes while his heart calmed. Kitt watched him closely, vowing to reap revenge on those responsible for this.  
"Did you pick up anything?"  
"Last night? No. I'm sorry Michael, I trusted her."  
"You and me both Pal."  
"This is the ultimate betrayal Michael. She didn't have to..."  
"No she didn't. But she did. I need to pick up the pieces now. Those include the ones with you."  
"There are none. She fooled us all."  
"And that's exactly what I feel like. You trust my instincts, why didn't I trust yours?"  
"I believe you are paying a high enough price. What did the doctor say?"  
"He gave me a shot to counteract the one she gave me."  
"I hear a 'but' in there."  
"But.." He closed his eyes, still unwilling to believe the consequences. "This may damage my heart."  
"Meaning?" Kitt felt panic rise inside his CPU.  
"Meaning this may be the last job we do."  
"Is there a possibility...?" This could not be happening.  
"That my heart may quit? Yes Kitt. I won't lie to you. Nor can I walk away from this, for any reason. We have to find Bonnie." Finally feeling his heart slow, he sat up. Looking at the familiar dash, hearing Kitt's voice, being with him, it had always been a type of medicine to him, the best kind. "I need to know something Kitt."  
"What's that?"  
"You know my heart beat, better than anyone, how far off is it?"  
He waited, knowing Kitt was scanning him. "Right now, it's extremely far off." The tinge of fear could easily be heard. "But I'm not picking up any abnormalities in the muscle. It seems to be in rhythm only."  
"Then it might just be a matter of waiting for the drugs to work themselves out?"  
"Possibly, but Michael, *that* may cause damage." Nodding he came to a decision.  
"Let's head over to Dany's."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Can you just sit here and wait for the police to find Bonnie?"  
"No."  
"I didn't think so. Lets go take a look. It's unlikely anyone will be there. It's just you and me Pal, as it should be."  
"I'll drive."  
Smiling he moved hands away from the wheel. "I had no intentions." 

Kitt pulled up over the grass, dropping Michael off in the doorway.  
Even though Michael had been preparing himself for this since they left the Foundation, stepping into the bedroom was like being hit by a tidal wave. What he had experienced the night before, he didn't think would happen again.  
"Michael?" Kitt picked up on Michael's heart beginning to race.  
"I'm okay." Understanding and not wanting to put his partner through any more, the AI went back to scanning.  
Slowly, Michael made his way around the room. In the garbage, he found the half full syringe and a note. Sitting on the bed, he opened the piece of paper. 

 

Michael,  
By now you must know what I have done and I'm sorry. They wanted you out of the way. As long as you leave us be, she'll be safe. If you come after her, they will hurt her. All they want is information on how to create an AI. I'm not stupid, I know what can happen to her once they have what they want, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take.  
Know Michael, that I was instructed to seduce you, then to kill you. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you. Last night meant as much to me as it did to you. I didn't lie to you last night. I couldn't complete my mission this morning. I will tell my superiors that I have followed instructions to the letter. Bonnie will believe you are gone.  
Please Michael, don't risk yourself. 

 

His head swarmed in turmoil. She hadn't killed him, though she had the means. That in some form eased the burden. She had delivered Bonnie, and the people had no intentions of harming her. Or so they said. Standing, he took the note and syringe back to Kitt. Breathing heavily, he deposited the syringe into the analysis tray. "Is this what she used on me?"  
"Yes Michael, it is." A brief pause, "why only half? She could easily have been sure."  
"My instincts aren't completely off kilter. She couldn't, or so she says."  
"You mean maybe...?"  
"Maybe, but don't count on it. Can you trace the suppliers of this stuff?"  
"Of course." Michael allowed himself to doze while Kitt researched for the information. Approximately half an hour later, Kitt gently woke his sleeping partner to pass along his findings.  
"I have three addresses in the region. One appears to be a legitimate clinic for cardiac research, the other two don't seem to have a suitable reason for ordering this type of medication."  
"One's real, one's a decoy. Sounds typical. Any preference?"  
"Let's hit the nearest one and I'll scan the hell out of the place?"  
Laughing to himself, Michael relinquished control over to Kitt. "Sounds good to me." 

 

* 

Well beyond the city limits, Kitt paused, searching for the best location to scan. "Michael, I pick up fourteen people inside the warehouse. Two of which appear to be female."  
"Can you pick up Bonnie as well as you can pick up me?"  
"It's not a fair request. I use the comlink in regards to you."  
"Can you do it from....her biorhythm?"  
"I'm impressed Michael. That's brilliant. Yes I believe I can. I'll need a minute."  
"Whatever it takes. I'll only have one shot at this."  
"It is Bonnie in there." Kitt exclaimed excitedly.  
"Good, now lets find me a way in there. Is she alone?"  
"Not at the moment, they seem to be leading her somewhere."  
"Can we hope for a nice private cell, near a door maybe?"  
"Not quite that lucky. She is alone in a room, but it's near the center of the building."  
"Can I get in without being noticed?"  
"I believe so. I'll get you in as close as I can."  
"Don't push our luck Kitt. I can walk in."  
"Yes, but can you walk back out?"  
"If I have Bonnie, you can come to our rescue."  
"I'm liking this less and less. If they capture you... "  
"I have you as backup. Get Bonnie out."  
"I can't leave you."  
"Yes you can." He looked pointedly at the voice box. "If I asked you to."  
"No," came the firm answer. "Not like this."  
"Then I better have an ironclad plan." 

 

Kitt dropped him off near a hole in the chain link fence. Keeping low to the ground, he made his way around the back. It took time, too much time. Time he didn't have. Letting Kitt open the lock for him, he followed his partner's previous instructions to the room Bonnie was being kept in.  
"Okay Kitt, can you get this lock?" Aiming his watch at the dead bolt on the metal door, he heard it click softly.  
Bonnie stood at the far end of the windowless room, shivering, hearing the bolt flip again. They weren't going to leave her alone. Looking up, her breath caught, seeing the man who stood in the doorway.  
"Michael?" She didn't dare to believe it.  
"Yeah Bon." His smile wasn't right, but it was him. Before she could stop herself, she flung herself into his arms, hugging him desperately.  
He'd found her and she looked alright. Her stronghold on him brought a smile to his face. "We've got to go." He gently extracted himself from her comforting hug.  
"How? She said..." Standing with her hands on his shoulders, afraid if she let go he'd disappear.  
"Later Bon, when you're safe." Comprehending the dangers they still faced, she let him begin the journey out.  
Closing the final door, Michael spun to come face to face with a gun. "I don't think so." The proprietor of said gun sneered.  
"I do." Michael lashed out, throwing the man against the wall. "GO!" He shouted to Bonnie.  
The stir alerted the others, soon men from inside were on their heels.  
"Kitt...I can't..." Michael began to stumble. Bonnie reached to help, unsure of what was wrong, why Michael was slowing.  
"I'm on my way!" Before the engine had caught, Kitt slammed the car into drive, firing off towards his friends. Pushing the car to it's limits as Michael tumbled into the grass.  
Bonnie knelt beside Michael's heaving body. Fear etched all over her. Kitt was closing in fast, she hoped fast enough. The bullets were getting closer, yet she refused to leave Michael.  
Swinging around them, Kitt offered protection as Bonnie climbed across first, then helped Michael use the last of his strength to struggle in. The moment the two were safely inside the cabin, he hit the passive laser restraint. Sending grass and mud flying over the assailants, Kitt fled.  
Michael sat balled up, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his breathing turning into panting.  
"Michael, you must relax."  
"I can't slow it down." There was a distinct pause between each word as he fought the pain and terror.  
Keeping his voice calm, he continued to talk his driver out of the vicious circle his body was leading him into. "Panicking won't help either. Relax your arms, you're hindering your own breathing."  
Kitt's voice had always had a way of reaching him. Through the haze of panic, he concentrated on Kitt's words. Consciously pulling his arms away from his sides, forcing himself to sit up, to breathe deeper. Feeling the breeze on his face, he turned into the oxygen. "Keep talking Kitt, please." His voice was still strained, but the anxiety was gone.  
"You're doing fine Michael. ETA to the Foundation is 6.13 minutes."  
Bonnie listened, astounded. She had never witnessed this side of the partnership before. Kitt was talking softy, almost lovingly to Michael. In response to Kitt's soothing Michael began to relax, breathing slowing, adrenaline leaving his system allowing him to drop into unconsciousness. 

 

* 

He came to in the Foundation infirmary. Opening his eyes, he saw Bonnie sitting alongside his cot.  
"Bonnie?" His voice was still scratchy.  
Waking immediately, she moved to sit on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Brushing a lock of hair off his forehead.  
"Better. How about you?" Confident enough to sit up, he still knew to do so slowly.  
"A little dehydrated, other than that I've been given the okay."  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"No, just...harassed more than anything else." He was still pale, not as bad as before, but worrisome just the same. "What happened to you?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
Disappointed in his unwillingness to confide in her, yet understanding that whatever occurred the other night was extremely personal. "Kitt's been climbing walls waiting for you to regain consciousness."  
A slight snort accompanied the smile. "I bet he has. Where is he?"  
"Standing guard outside. He wouldn't budge once they carried you in."  
"How long have I been here?"  
"A few hours, why?"  
"Shit!" Michael stood, too suddenly, reaching for the wall to steady himself.  
"You are in no condition to go gallivanting about." Helping him, Bonnie aimed to help him back into bed.  
"I have to, they'll kill her."  
"May I remind you that she tried to kill you!"  
"No, she didn't. She could have easily. I found the needle, there was more than enough to do the job. She didn't Bon." He turned imploring blue eyes her way. "She left evidence and a note for me to find you. I can't ignore that."  
"What happened between you two?"  
Closing his eyes as a pained expression creased his face. "Don't ask me that."  
"Alright, come on. I'm sure Kitt's waiting for you." Steadying him, she guided him outside.  
Kitt was a welcome sight. Once more dropping into the seat he felt the comforting familiarity. He hadn't noticed it before. Bonnie had left them to themselves. Kitt buttoned up and darkened the windows, waiting for the extent of the situation to hit his friend.  
"Can we find her Kitt?" It wasn't a question he was expecting.  
"It's a long shot. Shall we head back?"  
"Yes."  
"On one condition."  
Throwing an angry glare at the modulator, "what might that be?"  
"You stay in the car."  
"I can't promise that."  
"Then we stay."  
"Kitt....!"  
"Michael, I've almost lost you twice today. How much more do you think your heart is going to take? I cannot permit you to risk your life again."  
Gently, Michael posed the real question. "Can you let her die? After she gave me mine. Whatever I thought she and I shared, there must have been a small portion of reality to it. I can't just leave her in the hands of those people. Don't ask me to."  
"This time we make absolutely sure you are safe before you go in. Agreed?" Frustrated at the situation, he had no choice.  
"Agreed." 

 

* 

Arriving in front of the warehouse, Kitt began a full scan. What he found, he felt guilty for.  
"She's already dead isn't she?" Holding himself in check, he waited for Kitt's answer.  
"I'm picking up human remains in the dumpster behind the building. I can't confirm an identity."  
"Are you picking up anything else?"  
"We are alone here Michael."  
"Okay, lets go."  
"Are you sure you're ready for this Michael?"  
"No. But I have to know."  
"I understand. I'm here if you need."  
Touched by his affectionate honesty, Michael stared at his friend. Feeling undeserving of his loyalty.  
Parking beside the dumpster, Michael took a few deep breaths, mentally readying himself for the possibility of what he might find.  
Standing was still difficult. One step at a time he approached his target. Leaning over the edge, his worst fears were confirmed. He stared for a moment at the carelessly discarded body of the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with. The woman who had given him the most unforgettable night of his life.  
Kitt waited helplessly as his friend grieved. Michael stood, head hanging over the side, shivering uncontrollably. Kitt kept a constant eye on his vitals, fearing the strain may be too much for his weakened heart.  
"How?" Michael's choked voice asked.  
"It was quick, execution style bullet through the back of her head."  
Pulling in a shaky breath, he stumbled back into the car.  
"I'm sorry it ended like this."  
"So am I Pal. Is there any possibility of tracing the ownership of this warehouse?"  
"I'm sorry Michael, but according to records this particular lot is in between ownership."  
"It figures." Leaning his head back, a single tear escaped.  
"Michael, I truly am sorry. I know you cared for her."  
"You..knew something was amiss didn't you?"  
"I thought it was jealousy."  
"Jealousy? Why would you think that?"  
"Because.. you were spending a great deal of time with her."  
Remembering earlier conversations, "Did you try to talk to me about this and I.."  
"No, I tried, but I couldn't find the right way to broach the subject. Bonnie and I discussed it in some detail."  
"God, Kitt. I didn't realize you felt this way."  
"Why should you have?"  
"You know my thoughts, inside and out, I should know yours just as well. You know what I need. Like this morning. You didn't care who heard, you said it anyway. I needed to hear you say it and you did. I don't know if I have that kind of courage."  
"I was afraid I may never get the chance to say it to you again. I had no choice."  
"I know I don't say it enough. It's a character flaw I can't explain. I do love you Kitt, and I need you to help me through this. 'Cause right now, I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel."  
"I'm not sure how to help, other than I'm here to listen."  
"I don't think I could go through this again. Hell I'm having a rough time handling this."  
"You need to heal, emotionally as well as physically. You promised me a while ago that we would take a vacation. This looks like an appropriate time."  
"What about...?" He looked towards the dumpster.  
"For once, let the members of FLAG handle the formalities. If we are to remain a team, you *must* take care of yourself."  
"Why do you care Kitt?"  
"For the same reason you do." There was a shy smile in his voice. "We are soul mates. If your health requires you to leave the foundation, I will go with you, with or without the car."  
"This, it's... too much too fast."  
"Understood. But remember what I've said."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"How does that old fishing cabin you used to frequent sound?"  
"Sounds ideal."  
"I'm taking you home now." Nodding, full faith in his partner, Michael let sleep take him as Kitt drove.


End file.
